1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an isolated, synthetic preparation of a novel neutrophil-specific chemotactic factor (NCF), monoclonal antibodies having specific binding affinity for NCF and a clone containing the complete coding sequence for NCF.
2. State of the Art
Activated monocytes/macrophages produce various mediators that cause inflammation. Among them are chemotactic factors which cause white blood cells to migrate into inflammatory sites where these factors are released. Neutrophils, the dominant leukocytes attracted by the chemotactic factors, are believed to play a critical role in the inflammatory reactions. Such diseases as rheumatoid arthritis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and certain pathological inflammatory changes in many other conditions are believed to be caused by neutrophils and/or their products. However, a specific pro-inflammatory mediator released by tissue macrophages and other cells in response to inflammatory stimuli and leading to neutrophil-rich leukocyte accumulation in host defense and disease, has not heretofore been identified and isolated.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a biologically active novel synthetic polypeptide acting as a neutrophil-specific chemotactic factor (NCF).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a molecular clone containing the complete coding sequence for the synthesis of NCF by either prokaryotic or eukaryotic expression vectors.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide monoclonal antibodies having specific binding affinity for NCF of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a kit comprising a container containing the cDNA for NCF quantitation, detection or localization of NCF mRNA in a body sample.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a kit comprising a container containing anti-NCF antibodies having specific binding affinity for NCF for quantitation, detection or localization of NCF in a body sample.
Other objects and advantages will become evident from the following detailed description of the invention.